The use of isotopically labeled pyruvic acid is presently under study for use in medical diagnostics. Pyruvic acid is also known by the IUPAC name of propanoic acid, 2-oxo. For example, U.S. Published Patent Application 2003/0148533 describe 13C-labeled pyruvic acid as a Krebs cycle metabolite precursor for studies of metabolic fluxes in target organisms and U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,208 describe use of 13C-labeled pyruvate in metabolic studies. There is a current need in preclinical trials for around 400 grams per year of isotopically labeled pyruvic acid. A projected quantity of over 500,000 grams per year is expected following potential approval. Unfortunately, the currently available [1-13C]pyruvic acid is quite expensive. For the diagnostic approach to find wide usage, new synthetic routes to [1-13C]pyruvic acid as well as [2-13C]pyruvic acid and [3-13C]pyruvic acid are needed.